The Cullens Meet Rollback Prices
by disenchanted-fairytale-92
Summary: What happens when the Cullen kids and bella get locked inside a Wal-Mart for the night.
1. The Vision

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters affiliated with it. All of them belong to the highly praised, and amazing, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_

_**ALICE'S POV:**_

I stood over the lifeless carcass, wiping the last remnants of blood from my chin, when it hit me out of nowhere. The most terrifying thing Carlisle had ever decided to do. Well, the most terrifying to me. If I were human, I would be in complete panic mode at the moment.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper!!!" I screamed, as if someone were ripping my head off.

_**EMMETT'S POV:**_

I was running to the spot where Alice's screams had just come from, with Rose and Jasper on my sides. Adrenaline coursing through my veins, maybe I would get to fight. Hell yeah, I thought to myself as I began to run faster. My feet came to a dead halt when I finally reached Alice. The sight before me causing me to double over in laughter.

Alice was laying on the ground throwing one of the biggest baby tantrums I have ever seen. Her face was scrunched up in obvious displeasure, hands balled into tight fists causing tremors under my feet every time they made impact with the soft brown earth, while her legs spasmed in every direction possible.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ I heard Rosalie exclaim, with obvious disgust in the sight before her. _"Jasper could you get your wife's emotions under control?"_ She demanded.

_**JASPER'S POV:**_

I put my hand on Alice's shoulder in an effort to calm her. It took a couple minutes before she could actually say anything. _"Carlisle," _was all she said, then she uttered for me to call Edward and Bella. I hurriedly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's cell.

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

I was sitting on the couch in Edward's room, tracing the lines in his palm like usual. He was reading me my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. I loved it when he would read to me, he just made it that much more interesting. He had just got to the part where Heathcliff collects his son, when his phone began to ring. Edward just rolled his eyes, so I decided to answer it.

"_Hello?"_

"**Bella is Edward there?"** I heard a calm but troubled voice.

"_Yeah, he's busy at the moment, can I take a message?" _

"**Bella, it's me, Jasper. I need to tell you and Edward something, It's about Alice."**

I was just about to give the phone to Edward, but it was already gone. _"sorry,"_ I heard him whisper. I understood his urgency, it was his sister/best friend that was in some sort of trouble. I started to reach for his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him. I couldn't understand a word he was relaying into the phone, due to the speed of it all. Finally he took a deep breath, said goodbye, and quickly hung up the phone.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong. What happened to Alice? "

He turned to me. "Bella we have to go help Rose, Jasper, and Emmett calm her down before we can figure that out."

With that he slung me over his shoulder and jumped from his second story window, heading straight for the forest edge at super-human speed.

_**ROSALIE'S POV:**_

It had already been ten minutes since we had found Alice laying in a heap on the forest floor. Jasper's gift was finally beginning to work its magic on her, as Bella and Edward made their way toward us.

"Alice! What happened, are you okay?" Edward rambled on in an anxious tone. "Did you see something? What was it? Alice, talk to me, please."

"Carlisle. How could he do this to me?" Alice spat out in disbelief.

"Do what Alice? What did Carlisle do?" Jasper asked, leaning over her where she still sat on the ground.

"Alice, you have to tell us what's going on. We can't help you unless you explain to us why you were acting like a five year old when we found you." Emmett explained, sounding annoyed at the pace of Alice's responses.

"Carlisle has decided to ban me from shopping for the month. He's planning on telling me when we get back from hunting." Alice exclaimed with disgust. "He's decided to not even allow me the liberty of grocery shopping for Bella!"

"HAHA. All of this was because of shopping? Alice, you remind me of an alcoholic." Emmett's booming laughter filled the clearing. "Alice, you're a Shopaholic!"

I smacked him in the back of the head, hard. "Emmett, how would you feel if Carlisle banned you from making any physical contact with me for a month? That's how Alice feels right now, so stop being so inconsiderate."

"Alice, maybe this is for the best. I mean, you do sort of have a problem." Edward stated, nonchalantly. Uh, oh. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me Edward Masen Cullen?" Alice's voice was filled with incredulous disbelief. Her tiny features were contorted with rage. "Take it back. Now, Edward!" Alice screeched in her bell chime voice.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't mean it, I swear." Edward murmured out his words.

This had to be one of the most funniest sites I had ever seen. But I was still confused as to why Alice made us call Edward for help. What exactly did she need help with? I just wish she would hurry up and explain, because I have more important things to do. Like watch the new episode of Gossip Girl which would be coming on very soon. Georgina is my absolute favorite. I already missed the new episode when it came on Monday, due to Emmett whining cause he wanted to watch the Michael Jackson memorial tribute on MTV. So I absolutely have to watch the rerun of it that comes on tonight. Things would really get ugly if I missed it, AGAIN!

_**ALICE'S POV:**_

"It's okay, you're forgiven, Edward. On one condition though, the reason I called you and Bella down here was for reinforcements." I explained. I quickly formed a plan in my head. I have to get as much shopping done as I can before I return home to face Carlisle and his decision. The only problem is today is Sunday and all of the stores are closed. Except for one, I quickly shuddered to even consider it, but this was an emergency and there was no other option.

"Okay, I have a plan, but I'm going to need all of you to help." I began, fully determined. "We are going to get as much shopping done as possible be..."

"Oh, no, no, no, NO! I will not get pulled into one of your absurd plans Alice! I have plans tonight that are just way too important to miss, much more important than helping with your shopping addiction!" Rosalie fumed. I swear if she were human her face would have been as red as a fire engine.

"Come on babe," Emmett tried to reason with her, still sounding amused at the situation. "You know that if it were you in this predicament, Alice would do everything in her power to help you."

"Fine," Rosalie whispered in defeat. "But as soon as you're done explaining Alice, I'm calling Esme to have her record Gossip Girl for me. So please, hurry up and continue what you were saying before I interrupted."

"As I was saying," I continued from where I had left off before. "We need to get as much shopping done as possible before we go home. Technically you all won't be doing any shopping, I just need you to push carts and carry bags, since I will be too distracted to."

"Alice it's Sunday, and it's almost nine o' clock at night. Where on earth are you planning to go shopping, all of the stores are closed." Bella questioned, confused as usual.

"Every store, except for one, Bella." I answered her in an innocent enough voice. "We're going to Wal-Mart. Come on everyone, we have to hurry. Time is VITAL!" I screeched, as I grabbed Jasper's hand and ran full speed towards my Porsche.


	2. Things We Do For The Love Of Shopping

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters affiliated with it. All of them belong to the highly praised, and amazing, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_

_**(Alice's POV:)**_

"Come on, Jasper. We don't have the time for this!" I panicked. I was sitting in my beloved Porsche, waiting for my (not-so-lovely at the moment) husband to quit conversating with Edward in the car so we could leave. I stared at the digital clock on the dashboard, 10:32 p.m. It had already been two entire minutes since we made it to the cars, and my patience was running thin. I don't know how much longer I can sit here, staring at the clock, when there's shopping to be done. Without thinking twice, my hands quickly turned the key in the ignition and my right foot found its way to the gas pedal. _Edward please tell Jasper I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry. I just couldn't wait any longer, this is a serious situation. Surely, Jasper will understand my unruly actions. _I thought to myself so Edward would hear, before pushing my foot farther down on the gas pedal.

I made it to Wal-Mart in record time, ten minutes. Pulling into the first available parking spot I could see, which ended up with me cutting off some little old lady. I felt a tinge of guilt coat the bottom of my forever empty stomach, but it was quickly swept aside when my mind turned back on track. Shopping. That was the only thing that mattered at the moment, I thought to myself as I walked through the store's entrance and grabbed a cart. Where are the others? Surely, they should be here by now. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to start out on my own.

I decided to start my shopping escapade in the electronics department. Maybe I could find some CD's for Edward, some movies for Bella, or some new games for Jasper and Emmett. I quickly began my task of searching the CD's for artists that might interest Edward, starting at the A's and ending in the Z's. By the time I was finished, the cart was overfilled with my selections. Great. Now what was I supposed to do, that was the only cart I had. I glanced up at the teenage boy who had been staring at me ever since I stepped foot into this part of the store. I put on my best frustrated face, and huffed in confusion.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The boy asked, walking towards me while grinning from ear to ear. If Jasper were here the teenager would be breathing through a straw for the rest of his life. Simply because of the look that was now plastered on his face as he took in my full body appearance from where he now stood, an arm's length away from me.

"Well, I seem to have a problem," I began, my voice coming out with the perfect amount of worry in it. "I want to finish my shopping, but I've ran out of room in my cart. I can't possibly fit another thing into it. I would just walk up to the store entrance and get another cart, but it took me a very long time to find all the CD's I wanted and I just don't think they would be here when I got back."

"I can go get you another care," the boy boasted.

"Oh could you? It would mean so much to me," I chimed, a look of relief washing over my face.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he replied. That painful grin was still plastered on his face, wider than before. "I'll be right back."

I felt a tinge of guilt as I watched him walk away towards the front of the store. I really had been leading him on, but he was already wrapped around my little finger before I even uttered a word in his direction. The guilt was quickly swept aside as I realized this fact. Just as I thought this I was assaulted with a vision.

Jasper and the others would get here and find me just seconds before the teenager came back with my cart. The poor soul didn't realize Jasper was my mate because of how I had been acting just minutes before. He thought I was single. So when he returned, asking for a date while gently brushing my cheek with the back of his fingertips, Jasper went crazy with jealousy. Jasper pounced on the boy with no warning, snapped his neck, and drained his blood right there in the middle of the electronics department.

I couldn't let my vision come true, so I quickly acted on impulse. I pushed my cart to the toys department and flipped open my cell phone, dialing Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.

(**Edward – Bold**..._Alice - Italic_)

"**Alice, where are you?"**

"_I'm in the toys department."_

"**Toys? Alice, what on Earth would we need toys for? There are no little children in our family, so why would you be in the toys department?"**

"_I don't need to explain myself to you, Edward."_

"**Oh, really? So does that mean you're not even going to explain why you were in such a great hurry to get here, that you left your husband in your great haste?"**

"_Edward, I said I was sorry. I feel terrible about it. As for why I'm hiding out in the toys department, you'll find out when you get here, obviously."_

"**Fine, Alice. We're on our way."**

"_Oh, and Edward?"_

"**Yes, Alice?"**

"_Could you possibly bring me a cart?"_

"**Didn't you think to get one when you came in?"**

"_Yes, I did. However, it's completely filled."_

"**Alice, how is that possible? You only got here five minutes before the rest of us."**

"_I found a lot of CD's to buy while I was in the electronics department."_

"**Are you telling me that you have a cart filled completely, with only CD's?"**

"_Yeah. So what?"_

"**Ugh. We'll be there with ANOTHER cart in a minute."**

"_Thanks, Edward."_

"**Yeah, yeah."**

_**(Edward's POV:)**_

When we first walked into the toys department I doubled over in laughter. It was partly because of Alice's experience with a teenage boy in the electronics department, and her vision of what would happen to him when Jasper showed up. However, the main reason for my laughter was the thoughts running through Emmett's head.

'_Oh my damn. Look at all of these awesome toys. Is that a tickle-me-Elmo? OMC, I so have to get one of those!'_

Why would a mature vampire possibly be interested in human toys? Well, I guess that Emmett wouldn't exactly qualify as mature in every sense.

"Hey, Alice. Here's your..." the cart was out of my hands before I could even finish my sentence. Alice quickly went to work, throwing all types of toys into the cart. I saw Emmett do a little happy dance when she threw in a tickle-me-Elmo, along with one of those glowing stick/swords shown in the Star Wars movies that Jasper and Emmett loved so much. The cart was overfilled before we even made it out of the aisle. This was going to be one long night.


	3. Mr Clean, is that you?

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters affiliated with it. All of them belong to the highly praised, and amazing, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_

_**(BELLA'S P.O.V.)**_

Two hours, 50 shopping carts, and many trips to the car later, Alice was still throwing items into the carts. I never really liked shopping with Alice before, but now I was flat out petrified by the crazed look on my pixie-like, best friend's face. Her hair was mangled, and still had leaves/twigs stuck in it from her time spent on the forest floor earlier today. Her forehead was creased in frustration at our _'inability to understand the joys of shopping'_, and the fact that she was actually shopping at Wal-Mart. But the worst part was the estranged look in her eyes, she looked as if she had escaped from the looney bin. Oh, wait, she did. Oops, hehe. Man was I glad Edward couldn't read my mind.

I gathered up all the courage I could muster, and finally asked the one question that had been on my mind since we first arrived here. "Alice, how much longer are we going to be here? I'm really starting to get hungry."

Her head snapped up from the socks she had been looking at, and she spun around to face me at lightning speed. I hope no one was around to see that, it was rather disturbing.

"What...did you...just ask me?" Her features were now heavily laced with disgust, and her words came out like flaming daggers. "You have got to be kidding me, we've only been here for two hours. Suck it up, pansy. As for the whole _'Alice, I'm hungry' _bit, can't you think of someone else for once?"

I stood silently, feet glued to the spot, with my mouth agape. I think I might have even swallowed a fly, but was too shocked to care. Alice had never talked to me that way. Well, except for that one time when I accidently blocked the shopping channel on all of the Cullens' TV's. It was not a pretty sight when Alice found out that I didn't know the password. When the rest of the Cullens got home from hunting I was still stuck, swinging from the ceiling fan. _Shudders._

"Alice! That was completely uncalled for," Edward's protective side kicked in. God, I love him, even though that got annoying at times. "Apologize."

Just as the last word left Edward's lips, I felt a sudden rush of serenity. What would we do without Jasper?

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Bella!" Alice frantically blurted out the words, as realization hit her. Good, it's about time that she realizes just how insane she's been acting. Boy, was I wrong.

Alice continued to stare beyond me, almost as if she was having a vision, but not quite. The look of realization on her face was quickly replaced by one of sheer terror. She quickly made a mad dash for the nearest clothing rack, going as fast as she could without attracting attention to herself. Everyone stare after her in confusion. Everyone except for Edward, that is. I looked over to find my fiancé gripping onto his knees, and quaking with laughter.

"What the hell is so funny? Do you know what's going on here? If so you better start talking, now!" Rosalie scolded, a look of pure annoyance painted her face.

Edward finally pulled himself together, and began to explain Alice's actions. "She's hiding," he stated, while smirking towards the clothing rack which now hid our pixie of a sister.

"From who?" Jasper questioned, becoming concerned for his mate.

"Well, do you see that teenage boy over there?" Edward pointed towards a boy around my age. He was frantically looking around for someone, while holding onto his shopping cart for dear life. It sort of reminded me of a little kid who had lost their mommy.

"Yeah, what about him?" I inquired.

Earlier, Alice had a very amusing encounter with him. You see, she had run out of room in her cart, and didn't want to walk all the way to the front of the store to get another. So she decided to flirt with the poor guy, might I add the fact that he had been staring at her the whole time, and get him to do it for her. While he was gone she had a vision of us showing up, and Jasper draining his blood because of something he did which made Jasper jealous. So, she ran for it. That's why she was in the toy department when we showed up.

Everyone stared at Alice's hiding spot with shocked expressions, which quickly turned to those of amusement.

"It is not funny," Alice hissed from underneath a frilly, blue sweat-shirt.

_**(EDWARD'S P.O.V.)**_

"Oh, quite the contrary little one," Emmett barked out, before succumbing to a fit of laughter.

"Is he gone yet?" Alice demanded, becoming annoyed.

"Yeah, he just walked out of the store. We won't run into him anymore. Now, could you please come out so we can finish and leave?" Bella whined.

"Could you be any more enthusiastic, Bella? You act as if I'm sentencing you to death at the stake," Alice retorted.

Alice did have a point, Bella was being a little over-dramatic about the whole situation. Truthfully, the whole shopping adventure didn't bother me, I had grown accustom to Alice's little shopping binges over the years since she and Jasper had joined us.

"Can we just get on with the shopping, Alice?" I pleaded.

"Fine, let's get some cleaning supplies for Esme while we're here. I know that she was running low on dish soap, laundry detergent, dryer sheets, Windex, and that liquid she uses for mopping the floors when Emmett comes home covered in mud from wrestling with grizzlies," she finished her mental list out loud. "Well, come on! What are you all standing around waiting for?"

The aisle, which contained every cleaning supply known to man, was enormous. It's size did nothing to discourage Alice, though. She went straight to work, picking up the most expensive, and environmentally healthy, of the products.

As I started walking towards Alice and the others, a scent caught me off guard. It was the exact same scent of Freesia, as Bella! Where could it be coming from? I began to search frantically for the source of this heavenly aroma, only to find a box of dryer sheets. I simply had to have them. If I had Esme use these on my clothes then I would be able to smell my angel, all the time!

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Was I really jumping up and down like that? I stopped abruptly, quickly regaining my composure, but not before getting a few snickering smirks from Emmett. "Can we please, get these dryer sheets?" I must have them!!!

"Sure, Edward," my smile grew ten inches wide. "But I must ask, why are you so interested with a container of dryer sheets?" Alice questioned.

This question took me off guard. I couldn't simply tell her the real reason I wanted them, I would sound obsessed. "No reason, I just like the cute little teddy bear on the front."

"Okay, well hand them here. I'll put them in the cart." Her hand stretched out, palm up, awaiting the item in my tight grasp.

I grudgingly placed them in her eager, little palm. As soon as she glanced at them she knew my real reason, and began to giggle as she tossed them into the cart. _'And I thought you couldn't get any stranger,'_ she spoke to me through her thoughts. I was immensely grateful towards her for being so considerate, as to save me from the undying humiliation which my siblings would have undoubtedly dished out.

"**WHAT THE HELL? MR. CLEAN, IS THAT YOU, YOU BASTARD?" **We were all taken off-guard by Emmett's sudden outburst. **"I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THE NEXT TIME I SAW YOU, DIDN'T I? OR DID YOU FORGET, I WOULDN'T PUT IT PAST YOUR OLD BALD ASS! DON'T YOU FUCKING SMILE AT ME! WHAT, ARE YOU DEAF TOO? THAT'S JUST G-R-E-A-T! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT MEAT HEAD, ESME'S NOT AROUND TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME!"**

We all watched in horror, as Emmett's one-sided conversation escalated. He began snatching up bottles of the Mr. Clean, pouring them out onto the floor, then throwing them half-way across the store. We had to do something, and quickly. We couldn't risk exposure over something so stupid, not after everything Carlisle had worked so hard for.

"To the food department," I demanded in a hurried, and frantic tone.

I quickly grabbed Emmett, and off we went. We needed food for Bella anyways, and what could possibly go wrong in that particular section of the store? We were vampires, who had no use for food. Boy, was I wrong!

* * *

_**A/N: Just a little update, I have a new story called When The Tide Falls that everyone should check out...feedback would be much appreciated, good or bad. Also, there is a new story called Tangled Lies in my favorites you should check out...it's my little sister's first fanfic. Thanks for all of the support.**_


	4. Mr Moo Mookens

**{Edward's P.O.V}**

Humans have such a larger variety of food than those of my kind do. I understand how people prefer a variety of flavors, but this is just a bit too much. Human food fills over half of this store!

I continued to study the items intently as Alice rambled on about which foods Bella preferred, and which ones she hated. Her favorite just so happened to be spaghetti, with angel-hair pasta and an array of peppers. However, she absolutely despised Lucky Charms, stating that the little leprechaun on the front of the box creeps her out. Just as I had expected, as soon as Alice made her way towards the aisle with all the cereal, Bella slinked behind. I walked over to my beautiful angel.

"_Still afraid of a cereal box are we?" _I questioned her phobia, teasingly.

"_I am not 'afraid' of a cereal box, Edward,"_ she fumed. _"I just don't feel comfortable eating cereal with a leprechaun on the front. Especially after Emmett made me watch that horrible movie about the killer leprechaun the last time you went hunting."_

Ah, yes; that wretched old horror film about a little leprechaun going on a killing spree, in order to find his beloved gold coins. I had given Emmett the worst day of his long existence after finding out what exactly he had put Bella through that day. He had been planning to introduce her to the sequel, but quickly changed his mind; never to bring it up again.

"_Yes, and I am very sorry for leaving you alone with my dim-witted brother. I already promised you it would never happen again. Emmett tends to get a little carried away at times, he has a hard time remembering that you are much more sensitive than the rest of us,"_ I apologized, while defending my slightly immature brother at the same time. After all, Emmett really did mean well. He loves Bella just as much as the rest of my family, except for Rosalie that is.

"_A little carried away?"_ she nearly shrieked. _"Try a semi-truck load of carried away. Speaking of Emmett, what was up with him wanting to brutally murder a bottle of Mr. Clean back there?"_

I cringed at the memory of Emmett's first encounter with Mr. Clean, but at the same time couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from me.

Bella stared me, questionably.

"_You see, Emmett has something of a past with Mr. Clean. Well, it was only one encounter, so maybe it wouldn't qualify as a past,"_ I rambled on. _"Anyways, this is how it all started. Emmett was watching the television one day, and happened to come across a Mr. Clean commercial. However, he only caught the ending, the part with Mr. Clean standing proud with his arms crossed. For some odd, unknown reason; Emmett thought the commercial was advertising a shampoo product. So Emmett, in all his glory, declared that he would find a bottle of the 'shampoo' and use it to make his hair shine more than even Rosalie's. Rosalie had been contemplating breaking the truth to him up until the moment he said that; she quickly changed her mind. Instead she told him that Esme had a bottle of the stuff under the kitchen sink. Alice even offered to help him wash his hair with the 'shampoo,' all the while humming happily. Sadly for Emmett, that wasn't the true extent of Alice's 'help.' When he ran, or should I say skipped gleefully up the stairs to fetch a towel, Alice added a secret ingredient to the bottle; Drain-o. Alice continued to 'help' Emmett wash his hair with the special 'shampoo' every day. About a week later Emmett came barreling down the stairs, bellowing something about his hair; which no one could see, because of the rather large penguin hat resting atop his head. Alice had asked innocently enough why he was wearing that goofy hat, but that didn't keep Emmett from losing it. He jerked the un-ordinary hat from atop his head, revealing the outcome of Alice's 'help'. His hair was green from the mixture of chemicals, and balding in spots. Alice played it off really well, I have to give her credit where credit is due; Emmett didn't suspect a thing. He was however immensely pissed at a certain Mr. Clean, so pissed that he poured it out all over the floor. But that wasn't so bad, the bad part was when he decided he wanted to watch it burn for what it had done to him. We couldn't talk him out of it, it was like arguing with a brick wall. Luckily Esme walked in just as he had finally found a match, putting an end to it all."_

Bella just stared at me in completely unsure of what to say. _"Wow," _was all that escaped her lips.

"_Are you two coming, or not?"_ Alice demanded from down the aisle.

"_We will meet you in the next aisle,"_ I assured her. There was no way I was taking Bella past the cereals, we had already had one breakdown today and surely didn't need another.

Bella and I ghosted down the next aisle, to where the rest of my family stood. This aisle was much different from the others; it was lined with large refrigerators that stretched about six feet high above the floor. This is where they kept all the perishable items, I suppose.

"_Okay, so from this aisle we are going to need cheese, butter, blue moo cookie dough ice cream, and milk,"_ Alice listed off from a list. _"Emmett you get the butter, Rose you get the cheese, Edward and Bella you can get the blue moo cookie dough ice cream, and Jasper, sweetie, you get the milk."_

I retrieved the ice cream quickly, maybe a little faster than humanly possible but there were no witnesses around. Rose and Emmett were also already back at the cart, but Jasper stood motionless in front of the milk section.

"_What's wrong with Jasper?" _Bella voiced her concerns.

"_I don't know,"_ I answered her truthfully. All I could make out of Jasper's thoughts was _No, no, no!_ It was rather strange.

As we neared closer to Jasper, Alice called out to him, _"Jazz, what's the matter?"_

There was no reply, just more un-descriptive thoughts on his part. His face was agonized, as if he would burst into tears if that sort of thing were even possible for our kind.

"_Oh, Jazz, please tell me it isn't that again," _Alice internally groaned. Looks of caring frustration alight on her face. _"You've been doing so well; I thought you were finally beginning to get over it."_

Jasper opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words fell. Soon his mouth snapped shut again, as his lips began to quiver. _"Mr. Moo Moo-kens!!!" _he moaned, as he fell forward onto the milk jugs, wrapping them up in his icy hard grasp. _"What have they done to you?"_

"_You can't be serious. He is grieving over a milk jug?"_ Rosalie questioned our beloved brother's sanity.

"_It's not the milk he's upset over, Rose,"_ Alice contradicted. She went to kneel beside her loving husband, who now sort of resembled a young child who had just lost their puppy. _"It's where the milk came from that is causing this breakdown of his." _

"_Okay, I'm confused," _Bella confessed.

"_When we were on our way to the Cullens for the first time,"_ Alice began. _"We decided to camp out in a barn one night, just to take a break from all of the running. There was this very beautiful brown and black cow there that Jasper immediately fell in love with; he named it Mr. Moo Moo-kens. The whole time we were there the two were inseparable; it struck me odd that a cow and one of our kind could maintain any kind of bond. It was beginning to turn dark outside when I suggested we go hunting, we hadn't ate in days. Jasper declined, stating that he didn't want to depart from his beloved cow since we were due to be setting off the next morning. My hunt was great, as was the game; I caught two elks. When I returned to the barn I could hear Jasper's dry sobs, but didn't figure out why he was so distraught until I actually entered. There lying lifeless on the floor in front of him was Mr. Moo Moo-kens. For one split second he had lost control; he's never forgiven himself for his mistake." _Alice finished her recollection, staring concerned at Jasper who was still kneeling in front of the jugs of milk; over and over, he repeated the deceased cow's name in a sort of depressed chant.

"_Wow, Alice we really have to go,"_ Bella's concerned voice broke through my train of thought.

"_Okay, just let me get Jasper, then we can go check out. I can't run from what Carlisle is going to say forever," _Alice replied with a sigh for dramatic effect.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped her into my loving embrace; she sighed in contentment. Her stomach began to growl at my opposing hands, a symbol of human hunger.

"_Why don't you just call Charlie once we get out of here and tell him you will be staying with Alice for the night. Then I can make you a nice big supper, hold you in my arms all night without worrying about having to wake up early, and when we do decide to return to the outside world I can make you a big hearty breakfast feast. How does that sound?" _I murmured into her ear, as my chin found a resting place atop her shoulder.

"_Mmm, that sounds wonderful."_ Her reply was simple and short, but the way she said it made my insides light up like a jack-o-lantern on all-hallows eve.

"_Okay love birds, it's time to go," _Rosalie's shrill voice rung through my ears.

Walking towards the front of the store felt strange. Something was off about it, but I just couldn't seem to place a finger on what exactly. My attention was trained else where, on my stunningly beautiful Bella to be precise. As we grew closer to the check-out lanes, thoughts began to invade my mindset.

**Where the hell is everybody? It's like Dawn of the Dead up in this bitch. **Emmett.

**Why am I not being bombarded by countless emotions? **Jasper.

**Esme better have remembered to record Gossip Girl or I am going to be so pissed. I think I might even break into a B. F. **Rosalie.

**??????????** Bella.

Damn it, why can't I read her mind.

**Oh no, Edward, I think the store closed while we were dealing with Jasper's meltdown. **Alice.

Wait, what? The store closed down? Shit!


	5. Important!

**AN: So this story is on temporary standby. I've got major writer's block and don't have a clue where to take the plot next. No need to worry, I will finish this story, just not at the moment. I'm sorry about this, but there's nothing I can really do about it. If you want you can check out my other story When The Tide Falls, just don't go by what the summary says cause I SUCK at writing those things, LOL. To show how sorry I am I'm going to share one of my poems with you all. **

**Last Goodbye:**

**Last night we drove around town**

**Pure silence in fear of being let down**

**Through city lights it was just us three**

**Music blaring, reminders of what used to be**

**You must not notice how far apart we've become**

**That makes sense, since every weekend I'm the one alone**

**I try so hard not to realize what's happening**

**But it's like an alarm clock in the back of my mind that keeps ringing**

**We used to talk for hours on the phone**

**But now when I call you're always gone**

**I should have seen this coming, we're so many years apart**

**But I still have all those memories locked deep in my heart**

**They taunt me like crazy, day in and day out**

**I just need to ask you**

**Do you remember when you were falling and I was there to catch you?**

**Well I need you now just like you needed me then**

**Please don't let this be our last goodbye my friend**


End file.
